The Singularity
This is The Singularity's Wiki! Whoo! Feel free to add whatever you want. It's everyone's... As long as you're not a complete jerk! (The Singularity is full of jerks and not recommended for anyone to make their home.) The Singularity was one of the most unique rooms on Kong. It had been active for a very long time and its history, which is extremely eventful, has been carefully recorded until the depression but is slowly being restored. Anyone except trolls like Secrets are welcome here. Respect was given to the longer lasting members or the most valued regulars for their contributions. You'll soon pick up on who's who and where the emotions lie if you stick around. Trust me, it's a worthwhile experience. Be careful though, there's quite a few people who can come across as being a complete jerk but they're merely testing you as to whether you deserve respect in the room. __TOC__ Unfortunately, the battle for existence has been lost. What once was is no longer; the only evidence of The Singularity's existence is recorded here for any and all seekers of the truth. Or you could ask Endarei about her chat logs. Either way. Like refugees of the Great War, the members of the late Singularity have been flung far and wide across the wasteland of Kongregate, searching for a place of acceptance and security. Oddly, most have found refuge in The, a strange new world of mystery and intrigue. A few have landed in Babylon, but really. Who wants to be there? Please, come in. Douse yourself in our history. Bask in the good times that were had by all. Weep for the desolate depression that was experienced by many. Marvel at the weird shit that was pretty much everyday life in The Singularity. But please, be respectful. After all, this is as close to a tombstone as we'll ever get. Sincerely, Grargh On ownership The room's ID is 24101. Maeli was the first to own the room, but as of Monday, May 10th, 2010, BlueFox assumed ownership due to Maeli's extremely long absences. She felt it was only right that the room had an owner that was regular :) We love you MaeMae. The longest loyal member is mytosypian. Despite all the controversy, numonered was NOT the first one since myto was in a state of lurking since September 24, 2007. (I never said I was the longest loyal, only that I thought I was the longest known conversationalist on here. At least to me (Numonered)) If you are a Regular, welcome! #Please don't type in all caps unless it's for emphasis, and try not to do it too much. #Please don't spam the room with the same message, or lots of meaningless junk. #Please limit profanity. There are younger people in the room, and others may also take offense. #Please don't start fights, or join into insulting others. Take it to whispers. #Trolling is lame, and not wanted here. #Keep other inappropriate comments to yourself. #Please respect other peoples religions. Also, racist remarks aren't funny, or wanted either. Other than that... If it's funny, you probably won't get in trouble for it. (Edit: As no one is really editing the Singularity wiki, and there are many grammatical issues that are glaringly awkward, I feel the need to clean up a bit. But just a bit. ~Grargh) Status meanings so people don't start complaining: *''History'': This means they had an active time in The Singularity. Once. Not any more. They may still visit randomly, but mainly to lurk. *Occasionally: This means they visit on occasion... Consistently. *'Active: '''You'll catch them in The Singularity often. Moderators Maeli The room's first owner. Young at heart, especially. Maeli usually is cheerful and great to talk to, but don't troll the room around her. After all, how can you troll when you cannot speak? (misswhik's mommy ^_^ <3) ''History BlueFox. Second owner of the room, the title being handed to him by Maeli. Instead of showering him with compliments and anecdotes of hateful nubs on the brute end of his modstick, we shall just remember him as the mod which was pro-Singularity, rather than pro-Kongregate. A bro to none! Worst owner ever. History TheGhostGamer "I am the godliest of all users, for when they see me, they pray for salvation." "Work smart, not hard." -Gregory House, M.D. 9th February 2012 - Secrets: A mod no longer!? All good things come to an end, if not too soon an end it was. History Tarlanon Tarlanon is usually unbeknownst to the general public, but is known to some native members such as mytosypian, Blaze55555, railfun, TobiXTheGoodBoyX, sncorrea, and other mods that come in and out of the room. And Secrets and numonered as 'Tarlolololololololololololo..' History Regulars Dear users of The Singularity: Don't self-plug. It's stupid. Don't consider yourself a regular unless you've been in the room for more than two weeks and DO NOT plan to leave in the future. (Edit: New rule: You're not a regular until everyone's accepted you and greets you when you enter. Dumbo myto, any nub could turn up for two weeks and call themself a reg. Yours faithfully -Secrets) (Edit again: Not like this room's a barren wasteland anyway. -Secrets) Your room caretakers, Myto, Kuro, and everybody who is in the Singularity, despite these two self appointing themselves the masters of everything. ALPHABETS! LEARN THEM! Love ~Kuro Updated regulars, without all regulars. Names in bold are very well known regulars (in their time) whom have changed the course of development the room has taken. The room wouldn't be what it is now without them. AdamWest1313 The recruiter of the Singularity, he has been in the chat since 2008. He is very friendly, sensible and welcoming to all newcomers, although he may (from time to time) get into a political debate. Befriend this man if you dare to enter the dangerous Singularity. History Abocreature One of the newer regulars that has quickly made plenty of friends. He's a fairy sweet guy, if not perverted when around Sncorrea or Emzy. Sweet and well meaning and always wanting to talk. Occasional audial The troll of many names, and the one that just won't go away. Wildly inappropriate, you can easily spot him by his excessive use of CAPITALS. Mute him if you don't like him! Since vanja77's emergence into The Singularity, he's been less trolly than before. This beautiful man introduced anarchy in to The Singularity. At first he was muted and thought to be a child; then few dared to befriend him and discovered that without dear audy, we wouldn't have the regulars we have today (mostly female). All the ladies know his name, all the guys know his game. just doesn't talk Batillion223 One of the regular lurkers, unless one of his best friends are around. Quiet and normally serious but open to being friends with pretty much anyone. But not trolls/noobs/stupidasses. Active Blaze55555 Why was I removed? Look at the history of this chatroom. Occasional Bloocheese565 A regular known for his childhood nostalgia, he usually comes by and humors the members of the Singularity with child-like antics. Rages when making a typo, the results are hilarious. Also known as blooch. Wishes everything could go back to how they were in the Singularity. Enjoys counting the days until his ascendence to manhood. Occasional Commander Gex The drunken chatroom "philosopher". Always has something interesting to talk about and likes to cap on myto. History dnevill Always has something funny to say. Spirited talker. History emzy555 What can be said about Emzy? She can be found in the Singularity. Yup, that's about it. Oh, and she tends to hang out with BlueFox for some reason. And then sleep with him. Ohh, Emzy... The ginger of the Singularity... you may outrank me, but one day there shall be little grarmzy babies with ginger beards running around, taking over the world with ponies and dresses and dumkartas. Don't tell Bloof. ~Grargh~ History Endarei Left a place in the hearts of many, in just a few months. Always on to laugh with the regulars and ridicule the idiots of the world. A winrar is her. Very fond of hearts. <3 History grargh What can be said about our favorite eskimo?! Well lots, but don't be fooled by his half gingerness. He's really a calico and the only male one I've met. His favorite hobby is to make Emzy sandwiches, and on ocassion gets drunk on chat and pees out side (writes his name) in the snow... don't ask just know. Active gunslinger19 The self-proclaimed White Knight of The Singularity. Gun can be usually be encountered weekdays, between 2-10 PM. You might even have to make an appointment. :) Active Iammagical He wanted a tab. Here is his tab. This is the tab for Iammagical. According to Endarei, "My Little Magical: Lurking is iam." Very fond of tentacle rape and will not hesitate to tell you in detail. You have been warned. Occasional Iceburg116 Formerly a General regular, now one of our many casual gamers. Always a good talker and usually lurks in the Singularity's masses. He's also a Fallout fanatic. Granted, not as much as Secrets though. History Ihateyoutoo One of the oldest members of the Singularity (since July 29, 2007), was familiar with BlueFox before he was appointed to a mod. Computer broke for a year and it continues to suck. A very *ahem* talkative person who will sometimes rant about pointless things, but all in good fun. Regularly fails at humor. Calls himself, "A true Trollface." ಠ_ರೃ Occasional Initforthehats The most gentlemenly on this list. He likes hats. A lot. Occasional Kapithicus Kap is just a regular guy who comes in at random times. He's nice. Kap has a regular college-party boy attitude and is usually on when he isn't busy with his classes or bartending. Kap usually comes on at night after work or in between classes. History Kori Is almost always on at the Singularity, pretty talkative. [History] MariusNoquar He's been a regular for some time now. He's loves nature camping, long walks, hikes that sort of thing. He's sometimes quiet but can strike up a conversation with any one, super friendly. occasional miniman65275 A somewhat understated member of the Singularity, mini is a believer in the power of random emoticons and faces. And flipping tables. And he's slightly pessimistic. He may not be active often, but it's mainly because he sparkles and turns into flamingos. Or something. And he is grargh's forever man servant. He may be random at times. He basically is the pet of the Singularity. Occasional misswhik A very sweet little member of our community that, sadly, never comes on any more. Used to be very good friends with some of the regulars and will be forever remembered as one of the best female members. (Obviously Secrets totally wrote this) History mytosypian Resident /b/tard and casual troll, he can be rather gruff at times. One of the most hated and loved members of The Singularity and a native as well. Dislikes most members of The Singularity, and is only passive to those who do not annoy him. Suffers from extreme nostalgia. In the end though, he's a rather nice guy. In reality, he can be a /b/tard unless it's his brother online, who shares the account. He rarely speaks, though, and usually does not use proper grammar. Also declares Singularity God status. History Netherlandish Introduced to Kongregate by Kapithicus, Neth (as commonly dubbed by the chat members), is trying to expand his English vocabulary by conversing in the Singularity. A self-proclaimed misanthrope, Neth is a hard one to get along with. All it takes is bad grammar, stupid posts, or something as trivial as numbers behind your Kongregate name to get this jerk to mute you. Though he is a jerk, Nether has been a regular ever since joining.. Reigning from his homeland of the Netherlands (or Holland), although he's been known to kick a man when he's down, he has a lighter side. He also secretly has a foot fetish. (Edit: Heh, it's not a secret if you put it on here. ~unknown) History numonered Definite Prince of the Singularity and is back trying to restore the Singularitian empire to it's former glory. A friendly alternative to myto in Singularitian artifact collecting, can recall almost every moment and history of the people of his kingdom ( formerly queendom). Claimed to be longest talking member of the Singularity myto lurked. Active PiFace A Happy-go-lucky regular, is always there to help re-start the Singularity during it's dead times. Occasional railfun Fail. "Hey, at least I'm funny while I fail." {C}{C An awkward member. (also coined the nickname sarge for numonered.) Also a leader of the pastafarian movement. History Rpoman2009 Known as "The guy we all forgot about," he no longer comes to the Singularity because of Secrets, Zer0s, and bluefox; they were all being complete assholes to him. Some people think that he meant to have Repoman2009 as his username, but he says it wasn't. He is hated by a lot of other users for pathetic reasons. Where did he go?! History sncorrea Also known as Sam or Samantha, sncorrea is well known for either being really sweet and very well liked or...well, annoying. Easily rages at people when she's not in a good mood but tends to be fairly friendly. Do not call her a man, because she hates that more than anything. Even though she does have a penis. She talks pretty much all the time when she's in the room. And she hates Star Wars and chocolate! OMG right? Occasional Tactical720 A young refugee who fled from Newgrounds, and ended up in Kong's own Singularity. Known for his conspiracy theories and idiotic rants about his friends, Tac is usually in the chat calling every idiot a troll. He can also be very annoying, but he has been curbed since AdamWest1313 and/or gunslinger19 have taken him under their wing. Also does not know how to use the mute button. Go back to Newgrounds where trolling is allowed. History TobiXTheGoodBoyX In the chat room, usually either hated or lurved, depending on your first encounter with him. Can solve a Rubik's Cube super fast and likes FFR and YouTubing. He hates grammar-deficient people. History VinceDaPretzel/VinceThePretzel Known as Vince or Pretzel Man by BoredPayne, VDP has been a Singularity regular since "30 de agosto de 2009". Vince is known for his notorious use of, "-afkong-". Fairly good person to talk to or to strike up a conversation with, he's known to leave for a while, then jump into some random conversation and leave. Vince usually emerges really late into the night to procrastinate from homework.Ever since Vince has gotten an Xbox 360, his time on Kongregate has been diminishing. VinceThePretzel is Vince's new account. Not having been on in 4 years really changes a person. I can't see myself like this bubbly person 4 years ago. Times have changed. History WhatArandomName Known as WARN, a pretty optimistic guy who is great at lifting up one's mood. He loves to role play, and will love the dickens out of you. Given that you're not an idiot. History zer0s Troll that doesn't deserve to even be on Kong. GTFO [Active'/'''lurker] -Someone needs to do a tab on me, Iammagical- In-Chat Gaming The Singularity has also been host to developing wondrous in-chat games for regulars. Two games have been developed within The Singularity walls to be played with others, both by Secrets. What a nice guy. Cat in the Bag A game renowned for rules being dispensed intermittently; and the rules tend to be bent and edited each time played. Best played with more than 4 people. One player is a cat in the bag, and another is the riddle master. The cat whispers a name of a well known regular in the chat room or of someone that is playing to the riddlemaster, who then proceeds to conjure up hints on who it is. The rest of the players are trying to guess the individual's identity. Each player has three guesses, as three hints are given. After the riddlemaster gives the first hint, something like, 'Riddlemaster: The catnapper has more than two vowels in his name.' Or, if well known, get a bit more personal and give hints of where the individual lives, gender, relationship status etc. When a hint is given, each player whispers a guess to the riddlemaster, and then if someone is correct, it is announced publicly. The person who guessed correctly can choose who is the next cat and riddlemaster. It is usually played so that the riddlemaster stays as riddlemaster until tired or lack of players, but it can be played any which way. Text Adventures This tends to be almost exclusively Singularitian, although on one particular night it did spread to General, as Iceburg116 wanted to 'broaden his horizons'. After Secrets' obsession with text adventure classics, he decided to bring a new level of text adventure gaming by making it player hosted. Initially, it began with Secrets setting a scene where any regular could assume the role of player and play the game, with the help of others. Of course. Each game tended to have outrageous puzzles and ridiculous deaths with improvised opportunities for the player to succeed. It was more of a rollercoaster than a set game with an end. Secrets, being the main host of the game, assumed that after everyone played through a game with him, that the game would create new limits and people would try playing games between themselves. However, renowned storytellers/writers as Secrets and Iceburg116 would tend to host them. Soon after, Secrets wrote actual text adventure games for the regulars of The Singularity, jotting down new ideas each time it was played to enhance the experience for the next player. Notably, JasonVorhees got the furthest in the only finished game written for The Sing (which wasn't that far, maybe the difficulty was toned down?). Another game was also half finished when the rage for inchat text adventuring soon became a 'one off'. History of the Room The Anonymous Era: 2007 and Earlier There is no single user that can currently claim that they have been in the Singularity for more than four years. During this period, most of the users in The Singularity were room-hoppers, or simply part of the Silent Majority; very little chat occurred in the room, and it was free from drama and flame wars, except in the form of the rare spammer or flamer. Notable Mods: None The Development Period: January 2008 to April 2008 This period extends from the emerging of the first few regulars of the room, to the appearance of the more notable members during the Gwynarian Dynasty. During this time, chat increased to the point that certain regulars made their debut during this period. However, the room was still plagued by disorder and chaos, brought by spammers and trolls. This era ended with the arrival of the more notable players in the Gwynarian and Pre-Gwynarian era: haley23, sinnerscreed, Caseman, Rakhir8, mytosypian, blaze55555. Notable Mods: None Pre-Gwynarian Dynasty: April 2008 to September 2008 Defined by some historians as the Age of Haley (April 2008 to December 2008), this age is one of the most colorful and developmental stages in the shaping of the psyche of the Gwynarian Dynasty. During this era, the undeclared Queen of the Chatroom was haley23, a young girl who shared a relationship with sinnerscreed, a male youth. What could have been defined as a short internet relationship soon became the sole focus of the chatroom, which, at that point, did not experience any major intelligent conversation. The debuts of the numerous users also led to a great deal of drama during the Gwynarian Dynasty. Notable Mods: None (MSTaylor) Notable User Debuts: blaze55555, haley23, mytosypian, Rakhir8, sinnerscreed, devon544, Caseman, railfun, ShadowDrayk, quigmariano (later TobiXTheGoodBoyX), numonered, Irish_Laddie69 Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: Early Phases As in most couple's early phases, their relationship consisted mainly of irrational compliments and ceaseless utterings of "I love you," in multiple variations. This persisted through the first two months, until longtime lurker mytosypian, soon to be identified as a cynical bastard, was to speak up. Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: The Mytosypian Chronicles During this period, the user mytosypian had become fed up, and proceeded to endlessly remark about the harsh realities of their relationship, much to many of the then-regulars' dismay. However, his ability of cynicism also worked for him in the fact that he did the same to many annoying trolls who wandered into the room. His battles against William900 and other underage or idiotic trolls soon won him the alliance of a few members. Haley/sinnerscreed Relationship: Ending Phases Now having his much-needed support, mytosypian had gained enough power to force sinnerscreed, the more level-headed one in the relationship, to see an error of his ways; he soon broke off all romantic ties with haley, and proceeded to ignore her and reject her with every move she made to regain his trust. However, during the Gwynarian Dynasty, that would soon prove a difficult situation for mytosypian. Gwynarian Dynasty: September 2008 to January 2009 Though neither an owner nor a moderator of the room, Gwynaria was the closest that the Singularity ever had to a leader until the Maelical Dynasty. Her arrival was less than splendid; she eased into the site's drama, taking part and gaining power through her disapproval of haley's actions, which, by then, were becoming a nuisance to the room. Notable Moderators, such as TheGhostGamer and Tarlanon also arrived onto the scene during this era. However, it was Gwynaria that had a part in all the great flame wars and political intrigue during her dynasty. Notable Mods: TheGhostGamer, Tarlanon Notable User Debuts: Gwynaria, imbroken, sinnersscreed, Rakhir8, Riyel, SavajCabbaj, funiax, panda90, PokeyFlame, numonered Haley/mytosypian Relationship: Early Phases The beginning of the relationship, to quote mytosypian, was "Simply me trying to be nice and realizing that I should be an asshole because this crap always happens and it sucks." The beginning of the relationship could only be described as accidental; mytosypian, feeling sorry for Haley, tried to comfort her, which led to her attachment to him. Not being able to get out of his "relationship" without hurting her, he perpetuated the facade of love, much to Gwynaria's dismay. Gwynaria continued to try to quell this argument, along with managing various other dramatical events at once. Haley/mytosypian Relationship: The Femmes Fatale During this period of the Haley/mytosypian relationship was when, as Riyel said, "**** hit the fan." During the middle of October, various female members had started identifying themselves, having noticed Gwynaria's influence and the general politeness of the chat; some more promiscuous than others. Characters like panda90 and PokeyFlame, called by the older members as "those hot girls," had showed up, replacing Haley as the flirtatious female of the chatroom. However, haley still identified herself as mytosypian's "online girlfriend", and therefore took great offense at any woman, including Gwynaria, talking to him. She managed to offend all of the females in the room, a mistake that would soon cost her whatever was left of her love-driven sanity. Later, however, haley would soon grow bored with mytosypian's lackluster remarks, such as: ''haley23: i loooooove you myto! <3 mytosypian: Okay. haley23: say it backkkk! :[ mytosypian: I love you. haley23: :] mytosypian(to: Gwynaria): Ugh. Therefore, as the relationship slowly approached its fallout, both haley and mytosypian had turned to other members of the opposite sex for comfort. And no, not that way. Though I'm not sure with haley. Haley/blaze55555 Relationship: Scheming and Schism By November, both sides had begun working against each other by figuratively cheating and plotting to overthrow and override the other. Haley had begun this by trying to win over blaze55555, also called Chris, mytosypian's friend from IRL. However, what she did not know was that mytosypian was extremely paranoid of any plots against him, so, with help of characters such as Riyel and Gwynaria, mytosypian was able to learn that haley seeked to influence blaze55555 by figuratively sleeping with him. Before blaze55555 was completely corrupted, however, Gwynaria and mytosypian had informed blaze55555 of haley's plot, and her efforts were for naught. However, mytosypian himself and panda90 were working on a scheme of their own, one that would lead to the veritable destruction of the chatroom for almost 2 months. Haley/mytosypian Relationship: Destruction and Fallout In Mid-December, mytosypian, panda90, TheGhostGamer, Gwynaria, Riyel, and various other regulars were in the room at the same time, along with haley23. mytosypian then decided it was at this time he would put his plan to end his relationship with haley into action. After some slight preparations, TheGhostGamer, Gwynaria, and Riyel began to brace for the epic battle. After a bit of small talk through private messages to panda90, he let slip a small phrase on purpose: "w panda90 Love the bra, panda." Haley proceeded to break into insanity following that phrase. The fact that mytosypian, who she had long expected not to go against her despite her betrayals towards him, would betray her was a shock. After about 2 minutes of swearing, TheGhostGamer proceeded to hit her repeatedly with the banhammer, which marked the beginning of her downfall. A week later, although no further changes had apparently happened between haley and mytosypian's relationship, her hate towards panda outweighed any hope she had of eliminating her new position as the laughingstock of The Singularity, so she proceeded to go towards TheGhostGamer's homeroom, Digg Mark 1, for comfort. She would later return with much more power and much more dire news, one that would lead to what was called Haley's Drought. Imbroken Chronicles During the height of the haley/mytosypian relationship, sinnerscreed's cousin, imbroken, made her way into the spotlight of the chatroom. Though the exact nature of her documented adventures is classified, what it did was create tension between haley and imbroken; haley had long thought of the other female users as trying to steal her current "boyfriend" and gain attention. However, this was far from the case. The way that haley treated imbroken during her moments of vulnerability helped to set the entire room (save for a few choice males) against her, which would bring about her exile from the room. numonered, the Prince of The Singularity It is during this time that one of the most most popular and well liked members of The Singularity arose, rivaling Gwynaria in his level of popularity. That user is numonered. Not much was known about him, and his actions did not account for his popularity; however, his mere presence drove the other regulars to worship him. All the women liked his presence (some more than others), and no male could question him without being interrogated and shunned afterwards. This led to a complete reliance on him and Gwynaria in the room to keep order, and led to a fallout after his and Gwynaria's dissapearance. numonered can also be referred to as: num, numon, Prof. Nohmnohmz, Sarge, nomonered, Nummers, and Nums. (numonered tried to restore this page to former glory but can only do so much) (and is still working on myto's medal for this) Supakan Raids During November 2008, a budding young troll entered The Singularity and started trolling many of the regulars. Although his trolling was not enough to merit a ban, many users took offense to his unkind words and began a flame war. Supaka, a man with complete disregard for other's emotions, enjoyed trolling and insulting some of the lesser yet still respected members of The Singularity. Although his antics would occasionally target a troll, his reputation would surpass him and many users would take the side of the troll, causing chaos within The Singularity, eventually causing tensions between many of mytosypian's older friends on The Singularity, and in many cases, resulted in their leaving of The Singularity. Supaka's raids on each person's individual psyche would mar the progress of character development and chat within The Singularity for the next four months. The railfun/funiax War What began as a conflict over the obtainable nature of the Sword of Aeons in Fable escalated into a war which would devastate a thousand convos. Both used logic that was questionable and mediocre at best and though no resolution was ever reached, funiax's lurking nature soon ended the war... for now. Digg Mark 1 and Haley, the Moderator Although haley's leaving helped calm the turbulent waters for two weeks, haley and mytosypian were still keeping contact. Mytosypian, always with a watchful eye in case haley tried to wreak havoc once more. Immediately following the Christmas of 2008, both Gwynaria and mytosypian began to notice that haley was becoming more and more friendly with both the mods in Digg Mark 1 (excluding Ghost, whom she had hated for silencing her) and some of the lesser-known administrators of Kongregate. The news both disturbed and frightened the two users, who had never thought haley could ever recieve any power. Before haley had fallen out, she had begun to order the users around extremely strictly; not even the word "hell" could be uttered in her presence without her reporting the user. Any comment made to mytosypian or sinnerscreed was met with hostility, and, because she was technically enforcing the rules, the moderators could do nothing in stopping her. With the power of a moderator in her hands, she would have banned many of The Singularity's users into oblivion. Enlisting the help of blaze55555 as extra power, both Gwynaria and mytosypian began another underground crusade to thwart haley's actions; although TheGhostGamer could not have a say in the matter, he also did not want to see haley given the power to silence. Thus, a short crusade to stop haley's seemingly imminent modship began. Gwynaria's Fading: The End of an Era As the new year rolled around, the sinister loom of haley's modship began to unsettle the more logical of the regulars. That, coupled with Gwynaria's personal troubles, began to interfere with her time on Kongregate. Slowly, she began to come online less and less often, until her last visit by the end of January. Meanwhile, haley, who never recieved her modship (and was never intended to), slowly migrated to Digg Mark 1, where she started her attention-whoring scheme anew with the regulars on DM1. Meanwhile, in The Singularity, Gwynaria's disappearance also coincided with the leaving one of the more talkative and semi-well-liked members of the room, blaze55555. Most regulars, now finding The Singularity boring and unlively, left for other gaming sites, other rooms, or a social life. As the once-lively room descended into a cesspool of trolls and spammers, only a few users were left. Haley's Drought: January 2009 to February 2009 After Gwynaria left the room for sweeter grounds, with the imminent, though untrue and completely impossible, prospect of haley becoming a Moderator, many of the older members had either left or cut off all ties with The Singularity. Although some of the remaining members tried to restore it to its original glory it had during the height of the Gwynarian Dynasty, their efforts were for naught. Haley, though still not a Moderator, had called in what some might have called a pawn in her game: restlessfox. Although eventually identifying himself as a relatively capable Moderator resisting Haley's influence, his arrival, coupled with Haley's resurgence from Digg Mark 1, caused much hostility towards him from the original regulars. This only led to more users leaving the chatroom (though they would return once the Maelical Dynasty had begun), which led to a drought of intelligible and ongoing conversation in the room. Notable Mods: restlessfox, McKain The Maelical Hordes: Feburary 2009 to March 2009 It is said a powerful magic, laid in place by the old ones of 2007, would slowly destroy the chat room if no legitiimate ruler would step forward. The kingdom languished without rulership for thirteen long days. The first day without a ruler, at dusk, a plague of mosquitos satured the room as if they were waters of a rushing river, decimating the populace and totally grossing everyone out. The elders, huddled in their stone chambers and their white robes, would convene at at sunrise in the early morning and every morning hence, and at every sunset, another great curse would ravish the land. McKain tried to band the crew of moderators into a cohesive force, but no one felt any particular individual was fit to govern, and so the curses continued. McKain devised a test: Long ago, the great beast Supaka was caged in the bowels of the marble castle at the center of the Singularity. His taunting roar could be heard even in the Great Hall, and despite the moderator magic employed by the Elders, the beast could not be muted. McKain would speak unto his people, "They who can mute the troll shall ascend to the throne and rule from one edge of the Singularity to the other." Many came to the challenge, and many failed, some devoured as they approached too closely to the caged, hungry beast. The kingdom languished. On the 12th day, smoke signals were spotted on the mountains. None knew of the significance for without a leader to guide them, none had explored in that direction. That night, the curse rained fire down on the countryside, and many were lost. The air still smelled of brimstone in the morning, but through the smoke and soot, an army had set up fortifications outside of the front gate. Their leader? A powerful warrior woman by the name of Maeli. She had come to loot the riches of the Singularity for her ravenous hordes, but the plight of the devestated people had little left to offer. The town guard attacked without mercy, terrified of the threat of these invaders ontop of the curse. Forced into battle, Maeli's hordes eliminated the militia and light infantry that guarded the halls even in the absence of command. Pressing into the marble Citadel, the Sanctuary of the Elders, soon Maeli's top Lieutenants and Maeli herself were engaged in combat with the skilled-but-aged moderators of old. One by one the greats fell. Blood stained the floors of the great hall a deep, wine red. Maeli descended through the catacombs and found the holding cells of the trolls, and one by one, they fell to her enchanted sword, Sazerac. And the Supaka was released, and slain where it stood -- with the keen Maeli burning its severed limbs with fire, the only way to permanently kill a troll. When she rose from the smoldering, blood-stained Citadel, she felt the tug of the ancient enhantment on the land going free: The power of the late McKain was enough to see his final wish come true. As she stepped outside onto the oratory platform, she realized; She was the one true leader of this land, and it was now her soverign right to rule it as she pleased, whether to improve the life of all or exploit it for her own cruel gain. Maelical Dynasty: March 2009 to June 2009 From the end of March 2009 to June of that year, The Singularity was in a time of relative peace due to the new rulership of Maeli. Maeli, a casual moderator, came into the depths of The Singularity one day and decided to chat with the regulars killed a mythical troll, ascending to the throne. After earning the trust and respect of the killing the older regulars, she took power and some have loved her, some have hated her, but all have agreed that she was in charge. Well, mostly. Noted moderators: Tarlanon, TheGhostGamer, Aeriusspades, Maeli, dacomb Notable User Debuts: Kuro, GhostlyShadow, GodSlayer753 The Great Reboot: System Restart During the latency period usually experienced during the transition of power, many of the older users, such as blaze55555, numonered, sinnerscreed, Rakhir8, and haley23 (now MissHaley), eventually made a spectacular (or less than spectacular) reemergence for a short period of time. These appearances eventually signaled the return to the status quo and chatroom activity experienced during the Gwynarian Dynasty. Chatroom activity dramatically increased during this period. The Great Reboot: Installing Vista What happened during the period of May 2009 to September of the same year was a severe lack of any intelligent activity in the room, the equivalent of installing Vista on a newly-repaired computer. Every social increase in chatroom intelligence achieved by the first two months of Maeli's reign was nearly destroyed, mainly due to Maeli's prolonged absences and summer's influx of new, pre-teen and pre-pubescent children that spammed and trolled the room. That makes me sad. It should make you sad, too. The Tragedy of funiax After suffering a major defeat at the hands of WiiPlayer113 in the final rounds of the K.O.N.G. competition, funiax, long-time user and one of the few users to have kept faith in the room during Haley's Drought, almost completely ceased all activity in the room, coming on only once every few days to complete the newest badges. Thus marked another nail in the coffin of the legacy of funiax. my defense, I hate Kongai and lost all motivation to win when I saw it was the semi-finals ~ funiax I partly ragequit because nooooo Kuromod. I later revived in Arcane Coding during the dead times ~ funiax <3 TGG and Tarlanon even though he was never on. ~ funiax Fading Away Lack of user activity and slow mod activity led the room farther and farther away from the activity during Maeli's active rule, eventually leading to a second drought, due to the summer influx of new trolls and underage users. Although many users remained active during the early hours, the lack of progressive activity during the evening hours led to prolonged periods of little to no social advancement in the room. Thus began a period called The Summer of Discontent. The Summer of Discontent: June 2009 to September 2009 There is nothing here right now because there is nothing remotely interesting to report. Kuro became a mod. That's about it. Notable Mods: Kuro Notable User Debuts: Misswhik The Cookie Kingdom Raids Shortly before and during the Summer of Discontent, while the online presence of some regulars happened to coincide, a raiding party of sorts formed, consisting mainly characters such as Riyel (though it was rare indeed), Rakhir8, and numonered. This raiding party, each time of varying size, would migrate to the Cookie Kingdom in hopes of locating the hidden treasure, as the name of the room states itself. During the first attack, many a brave warrior was lost in the fierce battle, for though the small troop had the upper hand in the beginning, taking the people of the Kingdom completely by surprise, a powerful resistance soon emerged from the chaotic rubble of discord. Countered by this new and unexpected might, the first Cookie Kingdom raid was a short one, and though the main stronghold of the castle was breached and some raiders even found their way to the royal pantry, the gained treasure was sparse and repairs in the Cookie Kingdom were surprisingly fast and efficient. The small loot of the tired raiders was distributed fairly to all who would partake in the small and humble feast celebrating the return of the brave fighters, even if it wasn't the most glorious. Following this off-putting defeat, few smaller raids followed, these times with far more stealth than before. It is to be noted that the Cookie Kingdomers not only repaired their stronghold, but customized and strengthened the defenses to work even more efficiently against any future raids. Realising this dilemma, several users banded together in a second large effort to invade the foreign land, for their eyes were still hungry for the sight of those vast, cavernous halls full of delicious treasure. After good preparation, the warriors set out for the second large raid. Being better prepared, and having larger numbers, the Singularitarians managed to not only ambush the Kingdomers, helping them gain the upper hand on the long term, but also to keep the main enemy forces occupied long enough to allow a small, brave troop to make their way around the encamped enemy, and... Well, just read the picture caption. Anyways, the raid was successful, and the both sides suffered minimal losses, as the main weapons used were cookies and clumped dirt. After this great victory over the Cookie Kingdom, the raids declined once again into nothing. Luckily, the Kingdomers were humbled enough to never attempt retaliatory attack. The Singularity Is Officially Dead: Downtime, October 2009 to March 2010 Since Kuro died in the flood of trolls, the era of summer boredom, former regulars moving on with their lives, and a brief sigh of relief for the chat activity, The Singularity became a depressing place filled with trolls and idiots, predominantly. It was feared there was nothing left we could do to save it, but we still fought. Recently, gunslinger19 discovered the wonders of modcall and reporting, and had since been battling against the hordes of idiocy. Because of this, he gained a small fanbase around some of the newer regulars (much to his annoyance) and was slowly gaining friends among the mod population. The population of The Singularity shifted and fluxed daily, with new regulars coming in every week. Overall, the feelings of the populace were pretty bleh. Notable Mods: Bluefox, Confuzzledmaniac, vanja77 Notable Member Debuts: gunslinger19, Endarei, audial, PiFace, AdamWest1313 (although he has been around since 2008) ihateyoutoo (although he has been around since 2007) {C}{C But Life Goes On: February 2011 to Present {C}{C Ever since the downtime started, no one has actively stayed with The Singularity as an active regular who has endured the years of unremarkable events in the wasteland of a chatroom (besides sncorrea, of course, bless her soul). However, a new wave of regulars is emerging, most notably of which is zer0s. As time continues, we in The Singularity hope dearly for the room to pick back up and be as active as we know it can be -as it once was. (~Tobi) Shut up Tobi. -Secrets Secrets stop being a dick. -? Children, play nicely. Afterlife, March 2010 to August 2010 A note on the wiki: As the scribes have forfeited their positions within the 'circle' of our regular members and pretty much died off, I shall assume scribe of the commonly referred to recordings of history within the rectangular internet relay chat room known as The Singularity. Also, much of the recent history, post-apotheosis, is a little hazy, hence the dating of the sections, and some facts will sometimes be out of place but referenced to before this section. Many previous de Facto standards will be repaced/removed for the brighter future in the scripting of Singularity life until this day. As it previously hasn't been stated, give a big farewell, even though it is rather late, to mytosypian, one of the most valued members of The Singularity who has now passed on... To college. Or with females. The latter being less likely. (Edit: As I don't know who wrote the above statement, and they seem to have passed into the void, it is with a heavy blood-pumping organ and a hopeful disposition that I take over the pen and continue the Singularitian tradition. ~Grargh) The Singularity. Once dead, a time forgotten within our walls, none too friendly. It began with Kuro, who may have been kidnapped. There was a lot of debate on the topic at that time, but no conclusions devised, he may have just gone on to better things. However, it is noticed that Kuro returned to Kongregate via the 'last login date' but it is assured Kuro does not return to The Singularity. And then Maeli resigned her role as Room Owner, after extended periods of absence. The long absences endured many months until the decision was made in which the title of Room Owner and the R symbol was passed on to BlueFox, an equally beautiful person. Mytosypian's account died somewhere in the midst of this; but only a few missed him, the rest hated his brutally honest and elitist ways. With the sudden changeover, The Singularity hit downtime, much like the first Great Reboot. After a period of time involving regulars scrabbling through the rocky waste left within the chat room to find life again, the long lost loved ones began to return, easing into BlueFox's reign. Nicknames dawned to the true regulars, which is a tad harsh to say when considering those forced to leave. For example, BlueFox was commonly referred to as Bloof, Secrets as Seeks and numonered as hot stuff. A feeling of overwhelming life flooded through the room as all were friends again. Noticeably more females were appearing within the daunting walls of the room, such as emzy, Kii and Pixi. Equality between genders had arisen. Throughout August, 2010, a significant number of regulars had built their homes in The Singularity, old and new: Abocreature, Audial40, Batillion223, Bloocheese565, Emzy555, Grargh, Gunslinger19, Iceburg116, Ihateyoutoo, Kumanji, Numonered, Sncorrea, Tactical720, ZoeytheDemon, zer0s... (Note: There are definitely more members that deserve mention above, please enter if known) With some hard specific evidence of events which occurred in The Singularity, it can be safely known that it was near and around August in which the new era of The Singularity began. BlueFox's Brave New World, October 2010 to Present It's hard to even begin to recapture some of the spectacular moments in this era. One of the most iconic moments ever witnessed in The Singularity took place on October 3rd, 2010 which is where I think it's most suitable to say the process of recapturing the essence of the room began. (If any specific moments remembered which you wish to be posted, contact a scribe/more popular regular) The Joe Wars The Joe Wars are familiar to all who have lived in the Singularity post-Afterlife and have invested time in the room and its regulars. An intense read, known to compete with War and Peace. There were two stages to the Joe Wars, although it is only the first that is told and the second that is forgotten. Stage 1: The War on Joe. - This stage is documented as above; it accounts the entirety of the events on the arrival of Joe, the declaration of homosexuality on Joe, the fight against the homosexual forces and the resistance on superior powers in the aftermath of the war. The prologue is considerably long and covers a large amount on the documentation. The actual times involved in the war are roughly estimated as: The arrival of Joe: 10 minutes The declaration of homosexuality on Joe: 25 minutes The fight against the homosexual forces: 65 minutes The resistance on superior powers in the aftermath of the war: 15 minutes The total time covering just under two hours. Stage 2: The Joefection Spreads. - The elite members of Joe's army were self-appointed to spread the word, much like religion. These were numonered, Secrets '''and '''Kori. '''They adopted names their leader would appreciate, '''joemonered, Joecrets and Joeri. Together they traveled to many rooms to spread the essence of Joe; if rooms resisted, which occurred every time, then they would charge the 'Joe cannon' and threaten to use it unless the room yielded to their word. The 'Joe cannon' was used frequently. It took a long time to load and once 100% charged 'JOE JOE JOE' would be repeatedly fired in to the room, faster than a turbo plasma rifle. The most intact copy of the Joe'ran can be found on Secret's Kong page. Since he has gone into hiding in the early summer of 2012, I'll just provide the link for you. ~Grargh http://pastebin.com/0phCXdGc The Director's Cuts This occurred on the dawn of February 2011, when two director's cuts were cast in The Singularity and were directed by Secrets, an aspiring director himself. The first cut was of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. This cut was particularly remembered for its improvised plot due to its lack of casting. A very successful feature film lacking key characters such as Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader and Obi Wan Kenobi. It centered around the droids crashing into the Mos Eisley bar and stumbling upon pilot Han Solo, climaxing when they inevitably destroy the Death Star in a fantastic display of heroism and stupidity. The most unfortunate moment of the director's cut was the failure to record it, thus no such evidence of the beautifully remastered classic is apparent. Only to those who bore witness to the events hold that treasured night in their minds. The second cut was of the extremely popular Pixar's Up. Although not as appraised and recognised as the Star Wars featurette, it was entertaining and gives a brief insight in to the true magic of the first cut even though the cut of Up is a nice memory too. The same problems were issued this time as the last, however, the audience was smaller as was the casting. A need to describe it is void considering the documentation of it. Up: Director's Cut -'' ''Coming up: Risk and EpicMafia Frenzical Quotings Trollian Mythica Singularity